bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Airzel
was a Gundalian from Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. His Guardian Bakugan was Ventus Strikeflier and his Battle Gear was Battle Turbine. He was the Ventus brawler for the Twelve Orders. He was also the captain of the Gundalian Forces. Description Emperor Barodius and Gill recruited Airzel to be part of the Twelve Orders. He lurks in the shadows to protect Barodius, who chose him personally to be part of the Twelve Orders. Airzel is the leading expert in enemy surveillance and information analysis. Airzel is the #1 trainer on the Special Bakugan Team. He is a tough brawler who shows great leadership on the battlefield. He listens especially to Gill because Gill had taught him much of what he knows about battling. Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Airzel first appears in Revelation, consulting with Emperor Barodius along with the rest of the Twelve Orders. He doesn't seem to get along too well with Stoica as he is seen telling him to take things seriously for once. He appeared again in episode 11, saying that bringing people from Earth was going well and he, Kazarina, and Gill joined in the battle. He also said that they need the Element and break down the shield that's defending the Neathians. In episode 12, he reported to Barodius that the Element was no where to be found. In episode 14 he battled along with the other Twelve Orders against the Neathians. He brawled against Shun. The battle was going either way as they both countered each other's moves. Airzel admitted that Shun was good and they were not able to finished their battle due to the Sacred Orb sending all Gundalians away. In episode 15, he battles Marucho and Jake with Mason but their battle ends in a tie when Marucho uses Akwimos's last ability that froze their Bakugan. While Airzel and Mason were distracted, Marucho and Jake fled. In episode 25, he and Kazarina battle Shun and Fabia and they defeated them after a long battle. In episode 30, he and Gill separate Marucho and Shun from Dan and battle them. Although he was defeated by Shun due to a sneak attack, Gill defeated Shun and Marucho. In episodes 34 and 35, he battled Marucho to a draw. In episode 36, he battled the brawlers along with the other members of the Twelve Orders on Gundalia. He later left to go to Neathia. In episode 37, he reveals Gill's true motives for staying behind on Gundalia to Stoica with Emperor Barodius listening in on the conversation. In episode 38, he helps Barodius attack the Brawlers, but when Barodius tries to attack Gill's ship for attacking Kazarina, Airzel orders Strikeflier to aid Gill. It is shown with Airzel to disappear after Strikeflier flies overhead, because he jumped on Strikeflier and he was with him when Gill's ship was destroyed and probally died along with him. Bakugan Dimensions Airzel is a NPC (Non-Played Character) on Bakugan Dimensions in the Neathian Battlefield and has a power level of 1000. Bakugan *Ventus Strikeflier: 1000 Gs *Ventus Rubanoid: 1000 Gs *Ventus Lumino Dragonoid: 1000 Gs Trivia * On the Combat Set Pack, his hair is red. * Airzel resembles Hairadee from the first season of Bakugan, even their voices are almost the same. * Prior to Gundalian Showdown, Airzel was the only character who had never lost a Bakugan brawl. * As shown in Code Eve, he was more loyal to Gill than Barodius. * Airzel and Zenet are similar in terms of their hair covering one of their eyes, depending on which side they are looking. Also, both have green hair. * He had a rivalry with Shun as they were both Ventus Brawlers and fought against each other many times throughout Gundalian Invaders. Bakugan * Ventus Strikeflier (Guardian Bakugan) (Deceased) * Gold Battle Turbine (Battle Gear) Gallery Anime File:Screen_shot_2010-03-01_at_11.30.44_PM.png|Airzel at Bakugan.com File:dfgfgf.jpg|Airzel berating Stoica while in the Emperor's presence. File:MightyAirzel.png|Airzel about to throw Strikeflier File:Airzelcloseup.png|Airzel ordering Strikeflier to destroy the First Shield File:Airzel2barodius.png|Airzel informing Barodius that they haven't located the Element File:Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.07.18 PM.png|Airzel and Strikeflier being introduced to the Battle Brawlers File:Airzel.jpg|Airzel summoning Battle Turbine. image_2.png|Airzel and Stoica Japanese opening 2 Game File:0217001710.jpg|Airzel with red hair on the side Card NPC Airzel.png|Airzel on Bakugan Dimensions AirzelB1.PNG AirzelB2.PNG AirzelB3.PNG AirzelT1.PNG Battles Airzel was a tough brawler, winning most of his brawls and only losing once. His rival was Shun Kazami as he fought him the most. Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Villains Category:Gundalians Category:Twelve Orders Category:NPC Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Ventus Users Category:Deceased Characters